Cinderella?
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Oneshot ::: Cinderella?/Another Cinderella Story/ Akibat kutukan atau bukan, Temari berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Berusaha menjadi Cinderella harus ia lakukan, agar dapat kembali ke dunianya/AU/RnR?


_Disclaimer_ : Kishimoto Mashashi

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Prokem, AU, Typo(s), Out of Chara, Gajenes, DLDR, etc.**_

_Happy Reading Minna..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinderella?**

_(Another Cinderella Story)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika masa SMA adalah masa yang sangat mengasyikan, maka beberapa peneliti berasumsi bahwa masa itu terdapat pada tingkat kedua. Siswa pada jenjang tersebut, lebih dapat menikmati masa SMA dibanding tingkat pertama; yang masih mencoba mengenal lingkungan sekolah dan tingkat ketiga; yang disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian serta kelulusan.

Namun asumsi hanyalah asumsi, tetap saja itu semua hanya anggapan dari orang-orang yang mengalami masa indah. Di pinggir kota, tampak bangunan berlantai empat yang meskipun sudah berbentuk modern, masih sedikit terbumbui arsitektur khas Jepang. Berada di pinggir kota tak membuat sekolah itu jauh tertinggal dari sekolah di pusat. Hanya saja, belakangan beberapa siswa membuat nilai rata-rata ujian sekolah ini jatuh. Miyawa _accademy_; SMA swasta milik perusahaan keluarga Miyawa, memiliki siswa dengan jumlah terbilang cukup banyak. Permasalahan mereka saat ini ada pada siswa yang hampir seluruhnya berada dalam satu kelas, 2-E.

"Lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Sedikit ketegasan pasti akan berhasil!" berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia mencuri pandang aktivitas siswa dari luar kelas.

Kurenai Yuuhi, sosok guru teladan dan terbaik yang dimilki Miyawa. Berada pada kelas terbaik juga merupakan levelnya. Namun saat ini, sesuatu tentang menaikan nilai sekolah membuatnya harus terjun langsung ke kelas yang diberi julukan; 2-END. Memasukinya, maka riwayat habis.

Sentakan pintu terdengar cukup keras, saat dengan sengaja Kurenai menambahkan tenaga ketika mendorongnya. Ini tidak pernah ia lakukan di kelas unggul yang ia ajar. Tapi mempraktekkan seperti film drama tentang guru galak rasanya tak masalah.

Keadaan di depannya jauh dari ekspektasi. Jangankan diam memperhatikan, beberapa siswa justru asik berkejar-kejaran bak vampir yang akan diberi segel oleh pendeta. Di ujung kelas pemandangan aneh tak kalah menarik perhatiannya. Di mana aktivitas tidur sepertinya terjadi secara berkelompok. Sorot matanya menyipit, menagkap sebuah pengumuman tertempel di dinding _'Pencinta tidur harap menepi ke kiri'_. Wajar saja sederet siswa di sudut sana sedang terbuai ke alam lain.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Berjalan gusar menuju meja guru yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan. Asumsi tentang masa terindah di tingkat kedua berubah menjadi masa keiblisan bagi kelas ini.

"APA KALIAN BISA TENANG!" teriaknya lantang, telapak tangannya menghentak meja berkali-kali hingga beberapa aktivitas siswa mulai berhenti dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Seorang siswa bertubuh gempal menyingkut kasar seorang lagi yang tengah tertidur. Wajah kusutnya yang baru saja tersadar segera menatap linglung ke segala arah. Ia segera berdiri sesaat setelah menyadari seorang guru berada di depan, "Beri salam!" serunya malas, bahkan ada kuapan sebagai penutup perintahnya.

Malas-malasan penghuni 2-E memberi salam. Otaknya mencari celah apa yang salah dengan kelas ini. Tatapannya makin menyalak lebar saat dilihat seorang siswi sedang asik berbicara memunggunginya, "Hei kau, kuncir empat!" panggil Kurenai marah.

Siswa itu menoleh, memandangnya remeh. Jemarinya mengibas-ngibas ke samping seperti memberi jawaban dari temannya yang mengajak berbicara.

"Baiklah, Nak! Disini pengajar kalian berdiri apa begini sikap santun kalian?" seluruh keluahannya meluap, menatap bergantian penghuni 2-E.

"Coba _deh, _siapa _aja _tolong _kasih tau _ini bukan kelas A!" merasa uneg-uneg sang guru dilayangkan padanya, si kuncir empat memberi sindiran.

Kurenai tampak berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangkat buku ajarnya tinggi, "Pelajaran bahasa asing, hari ini kalian akan bertemu denganku untuk semua jam pelajaran asing, termasuk saat ini; bahasa inggris. Kau mengerti ...," irisnya melirik tipis ke buku denah kelas yang telah terbuka di mejanya, "..., Sakura Haruno!" sambungnya memastikan letak si kuncir empat pada denah kelas dengan nama di tiap-tiap kursi.

Serentak seisi kelas tertawa tanpa beban. Mereka tak pernah paham bahwa pengajar di hadapan mereka adalah serigala berbulu anggora.

"Kuno, masih _pakai_ denah _buat ngancam_." Lagi, siswi berkuncir empat itu terbahak-bahak tertawa, "_Liat deh_, dia _manggil_ _gue_ Sakura!" serunya pada siswi dengan rambut ekor kuda dan poni tertutup hingga setengah muka di sampingnya.

"DIAM!" dengan satu hentakan keras, kedua telapak tangannya menghantam kuat meja guru, '_Sial! Ini sakit'_ ringisnya menahan dengan gaya _cool._

"Kurenai Yuuhi," serunya menyebutkan nama tanpa ada yang bertanya, "Aku guru baru kelas ini, berani macam-macam ... kalian akan masuk ke dalam buku hitam!" ancamnya memberi harga mati.

Gelak tawa yang samar masih terdengar kini hening. Mungkin memasang sedikit taring lebih baik daripada bersikap lunak. Si kuncir empat kesal, terlihat dari bibir ranumnya yang bergerak bak dukun membaca mantra.

"Jadi, kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing!" perintahnya dengan suara sedikit digertak.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, hanya keluahan-keluhan tak terima yang terdengar.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar? Pindah ke kursi sesuai denah!" ujarnya makin galak. Membuat seluruh siswa E akhirnya bergerak tentu saja dengan embel-embel rutukan dan makian yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Irisnya menatap sudut kotak paling atas pada denah kelas, di sana tertera dengan jelas wali kelas–Kakashi Hatake. _'Ck, pantas saja kelas ini seperti kandang ayam.'_ Batinnya, mengingat bagaimana guru yang mengajar di bidang sejarah itu lebih suka menerapkan metode CBSA (Catat Buku Sampai Habis) dan ia sendiri tengah sibuk membaca novel populer di kalangan pria dewasa 'Icha-icha–apalah itu.

Sering absen dan bertindak acuh pada kenakalan siswa di kelasnya juga membuat beberapa guru mata palajaran kelas 2-E yang seluruhnya didominasi wanita mengeluh. Namun Kakashi hanya menjawab, "_Itu hanya perasaan adik saja"._

"Oh, jadi namamu Temari Rei?" kepalanya mengangguk pelan, seakan menemukan _Queen class room_ ini, "Karena tindakan awalmu yang kurang sopan santun, maka kau akan diberi tugas membuat dongeng Cinderella dalam bahasa inggris!" ujarnya mengerjai si biang masalah.

"Eh!" iris hijaunya membulat, "_Kok gitu_, yang _ketawa_ 'kan _rame_!" protesnya.

"..., kalau kau protes, maka akan ditambah dengan kisah itik buruk rupa!"

"Ck, _emangnya_ anak TK." Rutuknya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan masuk ke pelajaran sejarah bahasa asing di Jepang. Silah–" kalimatnya terhenti saat didapati seorang siswa mendengkur halus, terbuai ke alam mimpi. Bukan. Bukan seorang, jumlahnya ada tiga.

Tiga siswa yang tersebar di beberapa deret siswa memasang aksi tidur dengan gaya masing-masing. Si rambut kuning –Naruto, menegakkan buku dan tertunduk seolah membaca. Tapi mana ada buku berdiri sementara kepala yang membaca menunduk ke bawah. Si rambut cokelat –Kiba, tampak memperhatikan papan tulis dengan mata yang sangat aneh. Jika sekilas diperhatikan itu tidak akan kelihatan. Namun, jika seksama jelas sekali ia tidur dengan menggunakan kacamata bergambar mata. Dan yang terakhir, siswa yang mengetuai salam tadi dengan nama Shikamaru. Siswa dengan cara tidur yang tidak kreatif. Kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja, dengan mulut agak terbuka menumpahkan sungai-sungai yang meluap dari dalam.

Secara bergantian dan entah diilhami bakat apa, Kurenai melempar kapur dan mengenai tiga kepala domba yang siap ia lahap, "Apa kalian tidak dengar perkataanku? Macam-macam berarti bu-ku hi-tam!" ejanya dengan penekanan mengancam.

Sayu, ketiga pasang mata yang baru saja ia bangunkan mengangguk pasrah. Mata yang terpaksa dibuka itu tampaknya perlu pengisian daya tambahan.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memberikan kalian pertanyaan awal untuk mengetahui sejauh mana pengetahuan kalian terhadap sejarah bahasa asing." Irisnya menatap seksama wajah-wajah yang kini dengan terpaksa terpaku memperhatikannya, "..., jika kalian bisa menjawab acungkan tangan."

"_Pst _...," bisik Temari pada siswi dengan wambut bercat merah jambu. Sakura Haruno, siswi yang namanya dikira Kurenai adalah milik Temari.

"..., Mau pertunjukan seru?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Temari yang sudah jelas picik. Jemari Temari menarik paksa lembaran kertas dari halaman tengah bukunya. Meremas-remas bak menumpahkan seluruh dendamnya di sana. Menunggu momen yang tepat hingga akhirnya Kurenai memberikan pertanyaan.

"Siapa pendiri XXX bahasa asing?"

Dengan telak, Temari melempar remukan kertas ke arah Shikamaru yang keberadaannya masih berada setengah di kelas itu dan setengah lagi menghilang ke alam lain.

Ia terusik, sembari memungut kertas yang baru saja mengenai kepalanya, ia mengangkat lengan berniat melempar balik. Membalaskan dendam kesumat kepada musuh bebuyutannya, Temari. Namun, pemandangan lain tertangkap dari sudut Kurenai. Ya. Shikamaru menawarkan diri untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru?" seru Kurenai setelah memastikan siswa yang juga 'terkenal di kalangan guru' itu menawarkan diri.

"_Kikikikiikk_ ..." kedua gadis di balik pelemparan tertawa kecil menatap siswa terkenal dengan IQ dan kemalasan yang berada di atas rata-rata kebingungan. Meskipun pintar, posisinya saat ini bahkan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai tadi.

"Eh!" ia tersentak, "..., Anu–" berharap bel berbunyi ia pura-pura berpikir, padahal tak mengetahui pertanyaan apa yang diajukan, "–Itu ..." ulurnya lagi.

"Ya, benar ..., jawabannya adalan Eanu Ithu."

Ingar bigar kelas mulai terdengar heboh, dua siswi di balik layar pelemparan juga ikut terkejut. Sangat jelas Shikamaru tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Kurenai, namun ia mendapat jawabannya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran siswa lain. Jangankan mereka, bahkan Shikamaru sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurenai.

"Padahal, ini adalah pertanyaan saat aku berada di jenjang universitas. Sungguh, kau sangat pintar –Shikamaru. Jika kau rajin, pasti sudah berada di kelas A"

Shikamaru tersenyum picik, irisnya melirik tipis pada musuh bebuyutannya Temari yang kini tengah memakinya dengan _mode silent._ Saingannya itu, memang memiliki otak yang terbilang cukup pintar walau tak sepintar dirinya. Jika ia terjebak di kelas E karena nilainya yang didominasi rendah akibat malas mengikuti ujian, berbeda dengan Temari yang terjebak di kelas E akibat kelakuannya dengan kenakalan siswa di atas rata-rata. Keduanya adalah produksi gagal dari siswa pintar.

"_Cih_, dia selamat!" bisik Sakura tak menyukai.

"_Argh_! _Pokoknya_ itu _cupu_ harus _dijadiin _onigiri!" makinya tak terima.

"Apa kau lapar, Temari?" sosok bulu anggora kini menyapa di mejanya. Namun, Temari yang menghadap Shikamaru tak menyadari itu semua.

"Iya, _gue laper–_" kembali, ia mendengus kesal saat menyadari yang bertanya adalah guru menyebalkan di pagi hari.

Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai bak mengintrogasi pencuri ayam. Kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada. Dagu runcing itu terangkat tinggi, menandakan ia berada di atas segalanya.

"Keluar!" ujar Kurenai murka.

Iris hijaunya memutar pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, "Terima kasih _Sensei, _dari tadi saya _emang laper. Karna dikasih ijin_ keluar, ya sekarang saya mau pamit ke kantin." Ujarnya girang berlalu pergi.

Tak ada respon berlebih dari siswa lain. Mereka sudah paham akan hal itu. Tidak untuk Kurenai, rahangnya terbuka lebar menatap tak percaya jawaban siswa yang baru saja diusir keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang bergemuruh disambut sorak siswa dari kelas 2-E. Hari ini nyawa mereka seakan terkikis, pelajaran bahasa asing apanya? Semua pelajaran di kelas 2-E kini dikuasi Kurenai yang mereka sebut Penyihir.

Dengan hadirnya Kurenai di kelas tersebut selama sehari penuh, membuat Temari tak lagi masuk ke dalam kelas. Padahal Kurenai menyuruhnya keluar hanya untuk mata pelajaran awal.

"Parah _lo_ Tem, berani _banget_!" ada decak kagum di sana. Entah tidak setuju dengan perlakuan Temari atau kagum akan perbuatannya. Sakura juga tergolong siswa yang _bandel._

"_Alah_, _Lo udah kayak_ moyang _gue aja_. Biasa _aja kale'_, ini semua gara-gara si _Cupu_ ... gara-gara dia _gue_ jadi _sambel_. Awas _aja gue_ masuk buku _item_. _Gue_ warnai itu buku jadi polkadot!" rutuk Temari tak terima.

"_Terus_, Shika mau _Lo apain_?" seolah memancing emosi Temari, Ino menyelidik lebih dalam kemarahan sahabatnya itu.

Irisnya ganti menatap Ino yang berada di sisi lain tubuhnya. Agak berpikir lama, raut wajahnya tersenyum picik, "_Gue jadiin_ itu _cupu babu gue_. Oke! Kita _liat_ besok!" tantangnya sendiri.

Ketiganya tertawa menyusuri halaman sekolah yang makin lama makin sepi akibat penghuni yang beranjak pulang, termasuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kian larut, sementara siswi dengan predikat _Queen Class Room _dari Kurenai masih berkutat dengan kamus besar bahasa Inggris dan cerita Cinderella yang harus ia buat. Bukan sifatnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini. Belakangan, saat sampai ke rumah ia menyadari gosip angin yang mengatakan Kurenai sungguh menyeramkan. Meskipun ingin memberontak, ia juga tidak ingin keluar hanya karena bermasalah dengan Kurenai _sensei._ Besok ia akan mencari cara melawan guru berbulu anggora itu dengan cara yang menusuk dari dalam. Mungkin bisa berupa _jampi-jampi _atau boneka _santet._

Otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk men-_translate_ rangkaian cerita cinderella ke dalam bahasa inggris. Namun Shikamaru tampaknya menularkan sedikit rasa malas kepadanya. Dengan cepat saji, ia meraih _gadget _miliknya berniat menanyakan rangkaian Cinderella pada _google translate_. Namun _gadget _bagaikan penghipnotis. Bukannya mengetik '_google translate'_ pada alamat web. Temari justru mengetik _Facebook_ pada kolom terebut.

Niatnya yang 'mampir sebentar' itu malah berkepanjangan hingga tengah malam. Bukan mengerjakan tugasnya, akhirnya ia tertidur bersama lembaran tugas yang gagal ia kerjakan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah<em>? Di mana _nih_?" berada di tempat yang asing membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Asap tebal mengelilinginya. "_Uhuk_! Gila _nih_ ... _asep_ obat nyamuk!"

"Hahahaha! _Lo _sekarang sedang berada di alam mimpi Temariella!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menjawab kebingungannya.

"Temariella? _Plis_ _deh_, nama _gue kok_ jadi _katro'_ _banget_ ..." Temari protes. Kepalanya mengadah mencari di mana sumber suara, "_Lagian Lo_ pikir ini _kece_ _kaya' teater gitu_? Eh! asal _Lo tau asep teater pake smoke gun_! Bukan obat nyamuk _kaya' gini_!"

"Terserah _elo deh_, Hahaha ... yang jelas, sekarang _Lo gak_ bisa keluar dari alam mimpi ini!"

Masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan mencari sumber suara, Temari tetap tak menemukan wujudnya. Ia hanya berjalan terus dalam ruang hampa.

"..., _Lo_ bisa keluar dari alam mimpi ini _kalo Lo_ berhasil _nyelesain_ mimpi ini _sampe_ akhir _kaya'_ cerita Cinderella." Sambung suara tak berwujud itu.

"_Ha_! Aduh, pasti tadi _gue_ _kebanyakan_ baca tugas Cinderella, makanya _kebawa_ mimpi ... bangun _ah_ ..." lama Temari berdiri diam memejamkan mata, namun asap makin mengepul menyadarkannya tak berhasil bangun dari mimpi anehnya, "..., _Nah_! _Loh_? _Kok gue_ masih di sini." Serunya membuka mata. Jemarinya mencubit-cubit lengannya kecil. Membuat ia meringis tertahan.

"_Nah_, _benerkan_! _Lo tu gak_ bisa keluar dari alam mimpi ini. Dengan kata _laen, Elo gak_ bisa bangun!" gelak tawa terdengar lagi menertawakannya.

"_Heh! Lo_ siapa _sih_?" penasaran, akhirnya ia menyerah mencubiti dirinya yang sia-sia. Ini jelas sakit.

"_Kepo banget deh_! _Gue nih_ peri! _Udah_, _gak usah_ banyak tanya. _Lo jalani aja sampe_ tamat _biar cepet _bangun._ Udah_ ya, selamat menjalankan!"

Suara itu hilang bersamaan dengan asap tebal yang kian menipis dan menampakkan pemandangan tak lazim. Sebuah ruang tamu yang tidak akan lagi ditemui di jaman modern. Ruang tamu kuno era victory. Ah, benar-benar seperti dongeng.

"_Alamak_, apa-apaan _nih_?" Temari bingung.

"Hey Temariella! Cepat cuci baju!" tiba-tiba saja ia dihujani pakaian kotor. Dua orang perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah penyebabnya. Datang memberi perintah bak majikan dan melemparinya tumpukan tersebut.

"Iya, _cepet_ _Lo_ cuci! _Terus masakin_ makanan enak buat _gue. Laper tau'_!"

"Sakura? Ino? Hahaha Ternyata _Lo_ berdua _kejebak_ juga ya di mimpi _gue_ ... itu baju kalian kenapa _norak gitu. Jadul keules_ ..." Temari terbahak-bahak menertawakan kedua sahabatnya di kelas 2-E yang memakai pakaian ala era victory.

Keduanya hanya bertatapan bingung tak mengerti, "Eh! Sopan _banget Lo_ panggil kita nama _doang_! _Lo tu Babu_, panggil kita Nona! Baju _Lo tu_ yang aneh. Celana _dalem_ kepanjangan!" Sakura versi mimpi mengamati celana tidur Temari yang berbentuk leging mirip dengan celana dalam mereka namun dengan varian –sangat panjang.

"_Ck_, dasar _gak_ malu. _Gembel_ _aja_ masih _pake_ gaun. _Udah_ baju kurang dasar. _Trus make _celana _dalem _kepanjangan." Ino versi mimpi ikut menimpali memperhatikan _tank top_ yang dikenakan Temari.

"Oh, _Lo_ berdua _udah_ bosan _idup_? Berani _banget nyaci gue_, dasar norak!" Temari melempari kedua teman yang versinya telah berubah itu, dengan baju yang sebelumnya mereka hamburkan kepadanya.

"MAMI ...!" serentak keduanya berteriak menyerukan panggilan yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa, saat Temari melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjambak rambut Sakura dan Ino.

Tiba-tiba suara guntur menggelegar. Asap tebal datang bersamaan dengan seorang wanita yang belum terlihat identitasnya.

"ADA APA INI!" pekiknya memecah ajang jambak-menjambak yang dilakukan Temari.

Iris hijaunya menyipit memperhatikan seksama suara yang rasanya ia kenali.

"Temariella! Dia kerasukan mami, tiba-tiba ganas _kaya' _singa!" Sakura mengeluh sembari berlari ke belakang wanita yang baru saja memecah perkelahian mereka.

"Ia Mami! Mungkin tadi lewat pohon bambu _kali'_, makanya kerasukan. Biasanya _nurut_ sekarang _ngelawan._" Ino ikut bersembunyi.

"Kurenai _Sensei_? Hahahha ..., aduh _kejebak_ semua _nih_." Sudut matanya basah akibat tawa yang berlebih.

"Kau berani menyebut namaku tanpa sebutan nyonya?" tiba-tiba efek petir terlihat di belakang gurunya versi mimpi itu. Ada bayangan iblis bergoyang _dombret_ di belakang Kurenai, "Jangan banyak tingkah! Atau kau tidak akan kuberi makan!" ancamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ia membawa kedua putrinya menjauh dari Temari.

"_Ck_, di dunia nyata _ngancem pake _buku _item_. Disini makan ... dasar tukang _ngancem_!" bulu halus masih terasa berdiri saat melihat betapa seramnya Kurenai tadi, "Awas mereka! _gue gak bakal nunjukin_ PR lagi! Huh." Dengusnya kesal.

"Hahaha ... _Lo gak _percaya sih sama yang _gue_ bilang! _Lo tu udah kena_ kutukan. _Lo gak bakal _bisa bangun dari mimpi ini, kalo _Lo gak _berperan _kaya'_ Cinderella." Tiba-tiba suara tanpa wujud terdengar lagi.

"Eh! Dimana _Lo_? _Lo gak usah_ sembunyi, _gue maklumin _muka _Lo_ jelek. Keluar sini!" menyadari suara tak berwujud adalah suara yang sama dengan suara awal yang mengaku peri, ia naik pitam.

"Hahaha ... muka _Lo tuh _yang jelek. _Gue tuh _cantik(?) _keules_ ... ini _aja_ lagi _nyalon_(?) makanya cuma bisa _ngomong _lewat _speaker_(?)... percuma _aja Lo_ teriak-teriak _gak j_elas, _gue liatin Lo nih_ dari CCTV(?)"

Temari hanya _cengo._

"_Gak_ ada yang kenal _Lo_ di dunia mimpi ini! Jadi percuma _Lo koar-koar ngaku_ kenal mereka. _Lo hapal_ cerita Cinderella '_kan_? _Nah, Lo ikutin aja_ _gimana_ si Cinderella _kalo pingin cepet_ bangun. _Capcus_ dulu ya _cin_, _eike_ mau _Bonding _rambut dulu, _da_!"

"_Woy_, muka jelek! Jangan pergi dulu. Cinderella '_kan_ babu? Dijajah Ibu sama kakak tirinya, Eh! _Gak sudi_ _gue_. Mana yang jadi _sodara_ tiri _gue_ Sakura sama Ino." Ia berdecak kesal tak mendapati jawaban dari suara sang peri.

"..., Mana _tuh_ mereka! biar mereka _aja_ yang _gue suruh nyuci_!" ia semakin uring-uringan. Mencari di mana keberadaan dua sahabatnya yang jika di alam nyata malah menurutinya, sementara di sini menjadi penjajahnya. Mana mungkin Temari merelakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apaan 'sih_ Temariella! _Lo tuh_ yang harusnya _nyuci_!" Sakura versi mimpi protes. Tak terima melihat kelakuan Temariella yang biasanya menurut malah menjajah.

"Apa _Lo_! Berani _ngelawan gue_? Cepat cuci!" sifat _ngebos_ akhirnya ia keluarkan di alam mimpi. Mana sudi jika ia membiarkan dirinya dijajah begitu saja.

Sakura ketakutan dan segera mencuci baju.

"_Lo_ lagi! _Cepet_ gosok baju!" irisnya ganti menatap Ino yang masih menatap kakaknya –sakura, tak percaya. Dengan kekhawatiran yang sama, ia segera melakukan perintah Temari.

"..., _Gue mau ubah_ nasib Cinderella, _biar_ semua Cinderella di dunia ini _gak_ jadi _babu_ lagi, hahaha ..." tawanya menggelegar membuat kedua saudara tirinya bergidik _ngeri._

"TEMARIELLA!" tiba-tiba efek petir dan suara guntur terdengar menggelegar di langit luar yang cerah.

"_Ck_, Kenapa _sih_! setiap dia _dateng_ selalu ada petir sama guntur. Buat jantungan!" omelnya sendiri.

Temari mundur hingga tersudut di samping perapian. Ia melupakan satu lagi adegan menyeramkan jika Kurenai datang. Apalagi jika bukan bayangan iblis yang bergoyang _dombret_. Bulu roma-nya kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Berani sekali menyuruh putriku mengerjakan semua ini." Dengan gaya _lebay_-nya, ia mengelus tangan Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Menyayangkan jika pekerjaan seperti itu mengotori pori-pori kulit sang putri.

Tak ingin bermain-main dengan sosok guru yang di alam mimpi lebih menampilkan sisi keiblisannya, untuk keduakalinya Temari diam. Dengan hati yang terbebani kejengkelan beratus ton, akhirnya ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

"Anak-anakku, segeralah ganti pakaian kalian. Kita akan ke pesta."

Sedikit menguping, Temari mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka tak jauh darinya.

"Mami, gaunku belum jadi? Jahitannya itu _loh_ mami, masih setengah-setengah. Lengannya panjang sebelah _kaya' gembel_." Dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat _unyu_, ia protes. Temari ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, kita beli saja yang baru." Kurenai mengajak kedua putrinya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"_Gue tau_! Pasti pesta Pangeran mencari istri yang _kaya'_ di buku." Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "_Halah_! Percuma _aja_ mereka _dateng_ bagus-bagus. _Toh_, yang dipilih '_kan_ Cinderella."

Merasa ingatannya sempurna, sesuatu mengusiknya, "Cinderella '_kan_ gue? Jadi, _gue_ harus ke pesta _katro' gitu_. _Ck_! Pasti _gak_ ada _dugem_-nya."

Menyadari posisi-nya lah yang membuat cerita ini cepat berakhir, dengan terpaksa ia harus menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Mana _tuh_ Peri! Harusnya dia _nolongin gue_ buat siap-siap." Sembari mengomel sendiri, Temari sibuk mencari CCTV di langit-langit rumah.

"_Helow_!" ia mengetuk-ngetuk lensa CCTV di dekat bola lampu dengan ujung sapu.

"_Eh_! Ganggu tidur _aja Lo_! Kenapa lagi?" suara sang peri terdengar kembali.

"_Lo 'kan_ peri, _masa Lo gak_ sadar tugas? Makan gaji buta ya _Lo_?" Temari protes, "..., _Lo tu bantuin gue_! Ubah _gue_ jadi cantik ..." lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, _gue_ lupa. Maaf _deh_. Habis gaji kecil, jadi _gue ogah-ogahan_." Terdengar seringai tipis dari sang peri, "..., sekarang _gue gak_ bisa bantu, ada _metting_ penting sih. Soalnya ada peri jahat yang mau menggadaikan khayangan(?) _Lah_ _kalo_ khayangan digadai? _Gue_ sama peri yang lain mau tinggal di mana?" bukan membantu, sang Peri malah curhat.

"_Nge-gembel_ _aja Lo_ sana. _Lo_ pikir _gue_ ladang _curhat_! Nasib _gue nih_ gimana? _Gue_ mau bangun! Mana _nih_ gaun _gue_?"

"Miskin _banget sih Lo_, _masa gak_ bisa beli sendiri." Sang peri balik marah, "Ya, udah _Lo pakek_ gaun kakak tiri _Lo_ yang belum jadi, _kan_ dia _gak_ jadi _pake'_." Penyelesaian singkat dibuat ala sang peri.

"Jelek _banget_!" jemarinya meremas puncak kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat saran sang peri.

"_Kalo Lo_ protes, _gak usah pake_ baju!" ancam sang peri.

"Eh iya, _gak papa deh_. _Gue pake_ gaun _butut_ itu aja. Yang penting _gue_ bisa bangun." Ikhlas atau tidak, saat ini menyetujui adalah satu-satunya cara keluar dari mimpi, "..., _Lah_? Sepatu kacanya mana?" ingatnya pada benda yang menjadi simbol Cinderella.

"Aduh, _sory banget deh_. Pasca gempa di khayangan kemarin _ngebuat_ sepatu kacanya pecah semua(?) ..."

"_Jiah, gubrak_! Makanya buat kisah Cinderella _pake'_ sepatu besi _aja biar gak_ pecah! _Trus gue pake_ apa _dong_?" kepalanya makin pusing mendapati kejadian yang jauh dari ekspektasi.

"Cari _aja_ sendal di sekitar rumah. Pasti _ketemu deh_, daripada _Lo nyeker_!"

"Perginya naik apa?"

"_Ih_! _Lo sewot banget_ ya! Cinderella _tuh kalem, gak_ berisik _kaya' Elo_ ... jalan kaki _aja! Kan deket_ dari rumah. _Lo_ mau naik taksi? _Gue gak_ ada duit buat bayarin. _Lo kan_ tau gaji _gue_ jadi peri di bawah upah minimum ... _Lo_ jalan aja, _kalo_ ada truk _Lo nebeng deh sampe_ istana."

"_Apes banget sih gue_!"

"_Udah_ ya! _Tuh_ ada peri _berantem. Gue_ mau _misahin_. Jangan lupa jam 12 pulang!" suara peri tak terdengar lagi.

Temari segera bersiap-siap pergi ke pesta. Ia mengambil gaun butut milik Sakura versi mimpi. Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Temari menemukan sendal kebun milik ibu tirinya.

"_Yah, pakek_ ini _aja. 'kan_ Cinderella tampil apa adanya ..." Temari berguman senang dan segera berangkat menuju istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang pesta penuh sesak dengan kedatangan para undangan. Temari baru saja sampai di gerbang setelah perjalanan mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ... (tunggu. ini bukan _soundtrack_ Ninja Hatori)

"Sialan _tuh_ Peri! Katanya _deket_, _sampe_ 2 jam _gue_ jalan _gak nyampe-nyampe_!" air mukanya peluh. Keadaannya yang berantakan membuat dua penjaga di depan gerbang menghentikan aksinya yang akan memasuki istana.

"Nona! Anda mau kemana?" cegah penjaga istana tersebut.

"_Eh_ si tukang tidur, _sohibnya_ si Cupu ... _Ck_, percuma _gue_ bilang. Pasti _gak_ paham." Temari mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya memperhatikan kedua penjaga di hadapannya adalah Naruto dan Kiba, "Minggir _gue_ mau masuk! _Lo gak usah Kepo pake_ tanya _gue_ siapa ... _gue nih_ calon istri pangeran!"

Kedua penjaga hanya memandang heran untuk apa yang dikatakan Temari. Sifat pesta yang terbuka untuk umum membuat mereka tidak heran jika ada wanita gila yang datang mengahdiri pesta. Dengan sedikit rasa aneh, mereka memberi jalan.

Temari berjalan angkuh. Memasuki istana yang hampir tiap sudut ruangan dipenuhi tamu undangan. Bisik-bisik terdengar saat ia telah mencapai aula utama tempat lantai dansa di adakan.

"_Ih, liat deh_ ... ada orang gila."

"Iya, kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Awas, _kaya'nya_ Kanibal."

Temari tak terlalu menangkap apa yang dikatakan para tamu undangan yang keseluruhannya menatap ia masuk diiringi derit pintu aula besar yang terbuka untuknya. Dari sudut pandangannya ingar bingar seperti ini pasti terjadi seperti yang tertulis dalam dongeng. Mereka sangat kagum pada sosok Cinderella yang cantik dan anggun.

"Aduh, ternyata _gue_ terkenal _banget_. _Percis deh kaya'_ di cerita Cinderella, begitu masuk istana jadi sorotan yang lain." Ujarnya sendiri.

"Temariella?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Temari, "Itu _'kan_ gaun _gue_ yang belum jadi."

Iris hijaunya menatap kedua sosok saudara tiri di alam mimpi itu mendekat.

"Iya, itu juga sendal kebunnya mami? _Ngapain Lo_ kesini _kaya'_ orang gila?" Ino menimpali.

"Hahaha ... _Lo gak tau_ ya? _Gue nih_ yang mau dipilih pangeran _malem_ ini. _Lo gak_ pernah baca dongeng _sih_."

Sakura dan Ino hanya saling melempar pandang.

"Terserah _Elo deh_." Pandangannya beralih pada sang kakak, "Kak, _mendingan_ kita ke tempat Mami." Ino mengajak Sakura pergi. Mereka meninggalkan Temari dengan segala _kenarsisannya._

"_Waw_! makanan." Tatapnya takjub saat mendapati makanan mewah tersaji di atas meja prasmanan, "_Kebetulan gue laper_ ..." ia beranjak mendekati deretan makanan itu.

Sosok _dekil_, paling redup dari sederet tamu yang datang. Ditambah lagi kelakuannya yang dengan asik mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya, membuat Temari menjadi sorotan menarik. Tak terkeculi pangeran, sosok seperti Temari sangat mengganggu pandangannya. Hingga ia sendiri memutuskan untuk mendatangai tamu tersebut.

"Nona apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar seseorang mengajaknya berbicara dari arah belakang, Temari memalingkan badannya. Dikarenakan jarak Temari dan pangeran yang sangat dekat, makanan yang dipegang Temari terbentur tubuh pangeran dan menyebabkan makanan tersebut mengotori baju pangeran.

"Shikamaru? _Ngapain Lo_ di sini. _Aha, gue_ tau ... _Elo maho_ ya? _pingin maried_ sama Pangeran?"

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu ... aku minta maaf tapi aku pangeran di sini."

"Apa? _Elo_ Pangerannya? _Plis gue_ mau _cepet_ bangun! _Gue gak_ mau dijodoh-jodohin sama orang _cupu_!"

Shikamaru hanya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"_Lo_ mau _ngajak gue_ dansa _kaya'_ di dongeng '_kan_? _Gue gak_ mau!" Temari mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru kesal. Semua yang datang juga melihat kearah Temari.

"Formal _banget 'sih_ ngomong _Lo_, _Lo_ pikir Kurenai _Sensei_ lagi _ngenilai_ bahasa kita? _Noh_, dia lagi jadi _mak_ tiri _gue_!" ujar Temari sembari memajukan ujung bibirnya menggantikan fungsi telunjuk ke arah Kurenai.

"Nona, kau!" Shikamaru kesal, aktivitas Temari di hadapannya hanya membuat pesta kian rusak. Berniat menangkap sendiri dan mengantar si kuncir empat lansung keluar istana, ia meraih lengan Temari paksa.

Dengan cepat, Temari menghindar.

"_Ets_! _Gak_ kena!" Ejeknya sembari mengulurkan lidah. Ia berlari ketika merasa amarah hadir di guratan halus wajah Shikamaru. meskipun hanya dalam mimpi, tapi aksi seperti ini memang sangat ia harapkan di dunia nyata.

Ia menghindar, melalui beberapa tamu yang riuh akibatnya. Berlari bak artis bollywod yang tengah berkejar-kejar di tengah pasar. Pangeran dan beberapa penjaga istana mengejar tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba suara keriuahan itu terpecah dengan detak jam raksasa yang menggema keras berulang-ulang di dinding aula. Jarum pendek dan panjangnya berada tepat di angka 12. Menunjukan bahwa waktu Temari habis hingga jam 12 malam.

"_Cepet banget sih_! _Gue_ baru _tau_ jam di mimpi _pake_ 'oli top _one'_ (?) _ngebut sih_ ..." Ujarnya kesal sembari menuruni anak tangga yang akan menghubungkannya keluar istana. Pangeran dan beberapa penjaga istana masih mengejar di belakang.

Sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Jemarinya menyentuh dahi putih yang di dalamnya berisi rangkaian cerita Cinderella, "Aduh, _gue_ lupa. Di dongeng _tuh_ sepatu kaca Cinderella lepas sebelah. Kelamaan _nih kalo nunggu_ lepas."

Dengan sigap Temari membuka sebelah kanan sendal butut milik sang ibu tiri. Setelah mendapat jarak yang pas dan target yang tepat, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya. "_Woy_ Pangeran! _Tangkep nih_!"

Ia melempar sendalnya yang melambung di udara tanpa beban berat selayaknya kaca. Ya, sendal jepit nan lusuh itu tidak akan pecah meskipun jatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kaki. Dengan tenaga yang telah diperkirakan Temari, sendal itu berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala Shikamaru. pun dengan segenap tenaga yang diselipkan hingga sang pangeran mimpi mengaduh sakit.

"_Gue 'kan_ baik, langsung _ngasih_ sendalnya sebelah." Ujarnya bangga pada diri sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan pelariannya.

Jika pergi menghabiskan dua jam lebih, ternyata pulang hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Mimpi memang aneh. Temari beranjak menuju loteng yang ia yakini memang kamar Cinderella. Melepaskan gaun butut dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur kesukaannya lagi; _Tank top_ dan _leging_ tidur.

Ia benar-benar baru kembali. tapi sebuah teriakan menyadarkannya bahwa waktu di alam mimpi benar-benar tak berjalan normal.

"TEMARIELLA!" pekik khas sang ibu tiri yang sudah berkali-kali ia dengar membahana dari ruang tamu. Jangan lupakan petir dan suara gemuruh guntur. Oh ya, sedikit asap obat nyamuk juga ada.

Dari pada memikirkan kembali bayangan iblis yang eksentrik itu, ia menyegerakan turun. Mendapati pemandangan aneh, yang benar-benar tidak masuk ke dalam logikanya. Naruto dan Kiba, yang dalam versi mimpi merupakan penjaga istana sudah berada di dalam ruang tamu kediaman keluarga mimpi tersebut.

Mengerti akan kedatangan dua penjaga beserta sendal bututnya, Temari menyalak, "_Eh_! _Lo_ berdua _ngapain_ kesini? _Lo tuh_ datangnya besok pagi, bukan sekarang! _Gue aja_ baru nyampe rumah!" tunjuknya, menggurui kedua penjaga yang makin heran menatapnya.

"_Apaan sih Lo_?" Sakura menarik Temari menjauh dari kedua penjaga istana dengan _action_ meraih pundak Temari jijik.

Kurenai dan Ino juga tak kalah heran untuk apa yang dikatakan Temari.

"_Lo_ berdua mau _nyari_ yang punya sebelah sendal ini _'kan_? _Kalo_ di dongeng _ntu_, tulisannya 'keesokan harinya' bukan 'selepas Cinderella sampai di rumah' ... _norak lu_, _gak_ pernah baca dongeng!"

Kembali, ia menggurui dua penjaga tentang waktu kedatangan mereka yang salah.

"Temariella, bukannya kau yang datang ke pesta tadi!" memastikan sekali lagi bahwa _gembel_ yang hadir memang Temari, Kurenai menyidik.

"_Emang gue_! _Udah, gue udah_ tau. Pangeran _nyari gue 'kan_, mau _ngajakin gue maried_?" dagunya meninggi terangkat hingga matanya menatap sipit deretan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

Naruto, angkat bicara, "Kami dititahkan untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan anda! Karena sudah membuat kehebohan di istana dan berbuat kasar kepada pangeran!"

Seterusnya, kedua penjaga istana yang bentuknya seperti Naruto dan Kiba itu menarik paksa Temari.

"_Kyaaa_! _Lepasin gue_! _Gue gak_ mau di penjara!"

Gelak tawa menyeramkan terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Bukan hanya dari tiga orang keluarga mimpinya, melainkan ribuan suara yang tidak jelas wujudnya.

"Tidaaaak!"

_Bruk_!

...

Ia terjatuh menghantam lantai marmer kamarnya. Beberapa buku ikut jatuh dari atas ranjang terbawa tubuhnya. Sedikit berjingkrak ia melompat girang menyadari telah bangung dari mimpi anehnya. Namun, jam weker yang tampaknya telah melalui waktu berbunyi menyadarkan sang pemilik bahwa ia akan terlambat datang jika tidak bersiap segera.

Ia meraih handuk dan secepat kilat menggunakan '_take a bath mode _kambing_ on'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai memijat pelan dahi mulusnya. Mencari cara bagaimana mengatasi kelas 2-E, terutama virus besar seperti Temari –si pembuat onar, dan Shikamaru –si raja tidur. Ya. Jika dipikir-pikir, kelas tersebut didominasi kelakuan mereka. siswa dan siswi yang cukup pintar kemudian memiliki sifat tak biasa, siapa yang tidak tunduk?

Namun mengusir Temari karena kurang kesabaran dalam menghadapi kenakalannya juga diyakini kurang tepat. Sebagai guru, posisinya saat ini berhubungan erat dengan keberhasilan para kelas 2-E. Jika kali ini mereka gagal, maka itu juga kegagalannya.

Ia melangkah pelan sebelum sampai pada kelas dengan level keiblisan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lo_ tau _gak_!" pekik Temari tertahan membuka gosip. Untung saja _mode devil run on_ ia gunakan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Sehingga, ia memiliki waktu lebih berbincang ria dengan kedua sahabatnya sebelum Kurenai datang.

"..., _Semalem gue_ kena kutuk!" ujar Temari dengan mimik berlebih.

"_Apaan sih_?" Ino menatap getir ekspresi _alay_ Temari.

"_Semalem gue_ mimpi jadi Cinderella!" jawabnya cepat.

Sontak kedua teman di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "_Lo_ kebanyakan _semedi_ sama tugas Kurenai _sensei kali'_." Sakura menimpali.

"_Kampret Lo_! _Gue_ serius ... _semalem tu serem_, habis _mak_ tiri _gue_ Kurenai _sensei_. _Elo_ berdua juga jadi _sodara_ tiri _gue_." Ekspresi _alay_-nya berubah kesal, "..., yang parahnya lagi, si _Cupu_ jadi pangeran! _Eneg banget deh gue_."

"Hahaha, asli _nih_! _Elo_ _emang_ kebanyakan _ngayal_ sama tugas Kurenai _sensei_." Ino menjawab apa adanya.

"Iya, _Lo_ keterlaluan juga _sih_ kemarin. _Udah_ diusir tapi malah keterusan _sampe_ jam balik ..." Sakura mengawasi pelan, "_Gak lucu_ juga Tem, _kalo_ masuk buku _item_." Sambungnya.

"Iya _'sih_, _benter_ lagi juga kelas tiga." Jemarinya bertaut menunjukan kebingungan, "_Kapok gue kalo_ tiap _malem kena_ kutuk _kaya' gitu_. _Ntar malem_ apa lagi coba? Itik buruk rupa? _Mampus gue_ ..."

"Ya _udah_, minta _maap aja_, _gak_ salah juga _kali'_, _kalo Lo_ mulai serius belajar. Katanya mau ngalahin si _Cupu_?"

Mendengar julukan Shikamaru disebut-sebut, semangat belajarnya berapi-api. Api semangat yang diisii 10% taubat dan 90% balas dendam terhadap Shikamaru muncul, "Oke! _Gue_ mau berubah ..., bantu _gue_ ya _sob_!" ujarnya mengepal tangan.

"Semangat Tem! _Kerjain_ PR _biar gue_ tinggal _nyalin_ ..." ujar Sakura membuat kepalanya mendapat pukulan kecil dari Temari.

_Zrak_!

Pintu terbuka dengan hentakan keras ala guru galak yang memang sengaja ditambahkan Kurenai. Ia menghela nafas singkat sebelum melangkah masuk dan mencapai meja gurunya.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapnya dingin.

"Pagi _Sensei_ ..." suara besar nan sumeringah berasal dari ketiga siswi yang diketuai Temari. Ditatapnya ketiga wajah yang tersenyum semangat bergantian. Senyum tipis ia tunjukan. Menunjukan apapun maksud para siswa merubah sikap. Hari ini ia akan berusaha memakai cara yang lebih baik untuk mengajak mereka belajar.

**Author** : _Woy_! mana pesan Terakhirnya?

**Peri** : Ampun! _gue_ lupa, Bos.

**Author** : _Lo_ mau dipecat jadi Peri?

_Cih, udah gaji di bawah UPM pake acara dipecat lagi! _Peri berlari pontang-panting ke tempat operator menuju _mic_ yang selalu ia gunakan memerintah Temariella lewat _speaker_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara peri _: "Menjadi siswa yang baik berawal dari patuh pada guru! Sekian Terima gaji ... Ups! Salah. Terima Kasih."_

**END**

* * *

><p>Oneshotfic ke-2 setelah handsome girl.

Wkwkwkwk! Demi apa, Nachi pingin banget nulis fic pake bahasa prokem. Gak ada beban diksi berlebih sih.

Mind to Review? Sankyu/Pamit hormat/lempar bom asap


End file.
